


all of you

by Satine86



Series: that modern AU [3]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Together, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: Phillip almost laughed, and glanced away. “God, I have no idea why I’m so nervous.”





	all of you

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! So, uh, I had intended to write an actual sequel to _time to pretend_ , instead I ended up with Anne and Phillip's official first time together. Oops? 
> 
> It's not strictly necessary to read time to pretend, but there are mentions of certain scenes in that story.

“So…”

Anne smiled, “so…?” 

Phillip almost laughed, and glanced away. “God, I have no idea why I’m so nervous.”

She did laugh, however, and scrunched her nose. “I’m a little nervous too.” 

It was borderline ridiculous, if Phillip thought about it logically. Anne had slept over many times before, that was not unusual. In the very beginning she would curl up on his couch and fall asleep, exhausted after rehearsals, her head resting on his shoulder or lap. The progression from there were nights spent sharing his bed, because they both realized they slept better when the other was there; something learned after their short time in the Hamptons.

In fact Anne now stayed over so often she had a drawer to herself, several changes of clothes in his closet for after rehearsals, and his bathroom resembled a Sephora store with piles of makeup and a multitude of flowery smelling things he was just learning the use for. He had never been more enchanted. 

Regardless of the time spent together, the small intimacies they now shared, there was a step that had not been taken. Yet. They had decided to keep things slow after their whirlwind start, and it had been going perfectly well. If not for the fact Phillip now preferred cold showers to warm ones. Though that night things were potentially going to change. After an only vaguely awkward conversation with a minimal amount of stuttering on his part, they had decided to possibly finish what had been started that infamous night in a room with lilacs on the door. 

Now Phillip and Anne stood facing each other, and he felt more awkward and nervous than he had the first time he’d had sex. Of course that time he had been too young, too stupid, and way too inebriated to fully understand the importance of it. 

And it hadn’t been Anne. 

She was still holding her small gym bag, had only just kicked off her shoes when she stepped inside. Her hair was down, falling in loose curls around her shoulders and framing her face. She seemed quite focused on staring at his chin, rather than his eyes. 

“Look,” he said gently. “If it happens, it happens. If it doesn’t, it doesn’t. It’s just now an option on the table, like cold showers.” 

Finally her gaze his met his, eyes narrowing in suspicion. “Been having a lot of those?” 

“Oh, no. I’m totally unaffected when I wake up to my utterly gorgeous girlfriend splayed across me like a blanket.” 

“I’m sorry?” she said, laughing a bit. He could see her shoulders starting to relax.

“You really don’t need to be.” He grinned at her. Anne returned his smile and walked forward until they were pressed together, and kissed him. 

“Hi,” she said when she pulled back. 

“Hi.” He reached up, tucked some stray curls behind her ear. Anne was still smiling when she pressed her lips together, lifted the gym bag slightly.

“I have something for you.” 

“Do you?” Phillip let his gaze drop down, eyebrow quirked. 

“Mhm.” She nodded slowly. “But you have to give me a minute.” 

“A minute like an actual sixty seconds, or a minute like ‘Babe, we’re going to be late for our reservation’?” he teased. 

She scowled at him and rather viciously poked him in the stomach. “You can be quiet. It’s impossible to rush perfection.” Anne stepped back and haughtily tossed her hair over her shoulder. 

“But why strive for perfection when you’re already perfect?” 

“Ooh, that was smooth.” She nodded approvingly. 

“I thought so.” Phillip caught her by the waist, pulled her back for another kiss. All too soon Anne broke the kiss, and danced out of his reach as she headed toward the bedroom. 

“It’ll be worth the wait,” she said, holding the bag up again and letting it dangle from her fingers. “I promise.” 

Phillip watched Anne until she disappeared around the corner, and heard the faint click of his bedroom door. Then he sank down onto the couch and stared at the ceiling. He could make an educated guess as to what she might be carrying in that small bag, especially considering she had at least one change of clean clothes at his place already. 

Although the details of it were beyond his reach, and he tried not to think about anything too much. Partly for his sanity. Mostly because he knew his imagination wouldn’t do it justice. 

He wasn’t sure how long he waited, though he was certain it was definitely more than sixty seconds and closer to “Babe, we’re going to be late for our reservation” territory. Eventually he heard the door creak open.

“Phillip?” 

Sitting up quickly, he tried to scramble off the couch only to get caught up in his own limbs and toppled to the floor. 

“What was that?” Anne called, an edge of concern to her voice. 

“Nothing!” Phillip managed to right himself, smoothed down the hem of his shirt.

“Did you fall?” Now Anne’s voice held amusement, a laugh just barely suppressed. 

“No?” he lied, rather poorly, and he could definitely hear Anne’s giggles down the short hall. Phillip walked around the corner, caught a glimpse of dark hair right before it disappeared and the door clicked shut again.

Phillip crossed his arms and stood in front of his bedroom door. “This feels familiar.” 

“It does,” she agreed, voice slightly muffled. “I should take a picture this time. My biggest regret is that your face wasn’t immortalized in digital form.” 

“Well, this time I’m slightly more prepared.” He could vividly recall that time, how stunning she had looked in that black dress. How she had quite literally knocked the breath out of him. Although she seemed capable of doing that regardless of what she was wearing. 

“Are you?” she asked, and he could hear the smile in her voice. 

He grinned at the door, “No.” Phillip paused for a moment, long enough for Anne to wonder if he was coming in or not.

“Well?” she prompted. 

“Anne, before I open the door I want to ask you something.” 

“Okay?”

“Do you want to move in?” He rushed on before she could say anything. “I know it hasn’t really been that long, but you’re here more often than not anyway. And the thing is, regardless of anything else, I like waking up next you and I’d like to do that as much as possible.” 

“You’re not fair,” Anne said on the other side of the door. 

Phillip frowned. “How am I not fair?” 

“Because I’m trying to seduce you, and you’re being sweet and romantic. And yes, I want to move in with you.”

That brought a smile to Phillip’s face and he turned the knob on the door. “Well, if we’re being honest, you don’t need to try very hard to seduce… me.” 

However prepared he thought he was, Phillip realized it had been absolutely useless. Anne stood in the middle of the room, bathed in soft candle light from several flickering pillars sat on any available surface. The red lacy bra she wore was probably the most flimsy thing Phillip had ever laid eyes on, the sheer fabric only barely keeping Anne’s modesty in tact. The matching panties, he soon realized, were even flimsier, only managing to stay up thanks to two simple bows on either hip. 

The whole look exposed more skin than Phillip rightfully knew what to do with, and in the candlelight Anne seemed to glow as if she had been flecked with gold; warm and inviting. She was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever known. 

Not so long ago he would have torn his gaze away -- had done so in less intimate moments -- and tried to hide his thoughts, his hopes… his desires. Now though he let his eyes drift over her, raking up long legs and over her flat stomach. Phillip had the notion to explore every inch of her, kiss his way up her body. 

Phillip was pulled from his thoughts when a flash went off, and he looked up to see Anne grinning behind her phone.

“You took my picture,” he said dumbly.

“That was a much better face than when you saw me in the dress.” She tossed her phone onto her open bag on the floor, and smiled at him innocently. Which was belied by the fact she was practically naked in his bedroom.

“For the record, I'm not unfair. This,” he made a vague gesture encompassing her form, “is unfair.”

She gave him a cat like grin before attempting to feign innocence again. “You don't like it. Is it the color? I wasn't sure about it.” Anne turned this way and that to show off the lingerie, hips intentionally swaying with the movement, and Phillip thought he might choke on his own tongue.

He could only stare at her, stunned into silence; words far too complicated for him in the moment. 

“Maybe you should sit down?” Anne pointed at the bed, clearly amused. He could only obey, every fine motor function gone.

The moment Phillip sat down, he was rewarded with a lap full of Anne. Her graceful arms wound their way around his neck, one hand splayed on his shoulder, while the fingers of the other curled into his hair. Her knees dug into the bed on either side of him, which left him face to chest with her. Miraculously his hands moved of their own accord, rising to gently grip her hips. 

Phillip torn his gaze from the scraps of fabric masquerading as a bra, and looked up at Anne. She was clearly enjoying herself. 

“This, uh,” Phillip paused and wet his lips. “This is kinda familiar too.” 

She nodded. “No running away though.” 

He laughed, almost hysterical. “Believe me, there is nothing that could drag me away.” 

Their eyes were locked and they simply looked at each other, still for a moment. Phillip leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her chest, right above the decorative bow that seemed to link the bra in the front. Anne shivered. 

A thought struck him, a remembrance of a time when they had kissed and he hadn’t been sure he would ever stop kissing her. He looked up at her again.

“You can still say no, if you change your mind. Anytime.” 

Anne’s smile was wide and enchanting as she brought her hand up, and laid it against his cheek. “I know, but I won’t change my mind, I want this. I want you.” She ducked her head and gave him a lingering kiss before straightening up again. 

“Did I tell you why I said no then?” He shook his head. “Because I was so in love with you, and for _that_ to happen I needed you to love me too.” 

Phillip reached up, laid his hand over hers and pulled it away from his face. He turned his head and kissed her palm. “Now you know I do love you.” 

She smiled, nodded slowly. “Now I know you love me.” 

When Anne kissed him again, it was a little harder, a little fiercer. He wrapped his arms around her, splayed his hands against her soft skin. Kissing Anne was familiar now, more commonplace, but the heady rush that came with it was all the same as the first time.

Phillip thought he could kiss her for hours, or days, or weeks, and it wouldn’t matter. There was nothing else he wanted to do. Except there _were_ other things he wanted to do, things he had contemplated a great deal in those intimate moments with the cold shower. 

When he deepened the kiss, his hands running down her back to the curve of her ass, that seemed to spur Anne into action. His shirt was the first thing to go, yanked unceremoniously over his head, only barely breaking the kiss to do so. Next his belt was undone, and then the button and zipper of his jeans. There was a graceless, fumbling moment as Phillip tried to kick off his pants while they both scrambled further up the bed, kissing and touching and laughing. 

“Good thing they’re the LED kind,” Anne said laughingly when his jeans went sailing toward the bedside table and knocked over one of the candles. “This sexy seduction is going great.”

“Well, you’re sexy and I’m seduced so I think it’s going fine.” This time when he kissed her, he was slower, more thorough as her fingers clutched at his shoulders. 

Time slowed, and nothing really seemed to matter except the feel of her skin, soft and warm, and her lips caressing his. Then one long leg wrapped around his waist, pulling him flush against her as she rolled her hips. Because if there was one thing Anne could do as a trained dancer, it was _move._ His groan was muffled by her mouth, swallowed down as she rolled against him again. 

There was too much happening at once, the sensation of her moving against him, her leg keeping him firmly in place while the heel of her foot dug into his thigh; her hands running along his back, and her mouth persistent and hot against his. Her soft moans, the sound of her bra rasping against the hair on his chest, and their muffled, stilted breathing all filling his ears. There was the sweet smell of her shampoo mixed with the scent of laundry detergent still clinging to his sheets, and the faintest, barest hint of her arousal. 

Suddenly nothing was enough. 

Phillip broke their kiss, earning a dissatisfied noise from Anne. He smirked and started kissing his way down her neck, sucking and nipping toward her chest. He stopped when he reached the space between her breasts, eyed the swaths of red fabric. 

“This thing is ridiculous,” he sighed. Anne grinned and propped herself up on her elbows. Phillip reached behind her, unhooked the stay and slid the straps over her shoulders. 

She laid back again, held up the bra once she had slipped her arms free, and tossed it over his shoulder. “I know,” she said, grin growing wider, “but I didn’t wear it for practicality.” 

“And that is one of many reasons why I love you.” He reached out, spread his hand on her stomach and swept it up to her chest, between her breasts to her collarbone. He traced lines slowly across her body, eyes trailing over every curve. 

Anne’s breathing was erratic, coming in short gasps. He looked up to watch her face, and slid his hands down her sides. His thumbs grazed her nipples and her breath hitched, back arching slightly off the bed. He continued down until he felt the satiny bows holding her panties together.

“These,” he said as he picked up one ribbon on each side, “are even more ridiculous.” 

This time she didn’t say anything, just watched him with half-lidded eyes. Her lips were parted slightly, chest rising and falling with each breath. She squirmed slightly, the longer he waited to pull the ties. Phillip grinned, her desire showing more clearly by the second. He yanked the ribbons, let them flutter back to the bed. Anne lifted her hips and he pulled the ridiculous garment free, tossing it over his shoulder to join her bra on the floor. 

Now bared completely, he took in every inch of her. Eyes drifting over the wealth of smooth, perfect skin. She squirmed again under his gaze, fingers twitching as if she were going to reach for him. Phillip let his own fingers run down her thighs, around the back of her knees -- she giggled, and gently kneed him in the side at the contact.

“Don’t,” she said.

“You’re ticklish.” He paused, that was an interesting piece of information and he tucked it away. Anne kneed him again at his hesitation. “Don’t worry, I won’t,” he laughed. 

Although he did lean down to press a kiss to her thigh, right above the ticklish area and slowly stretched out as he settled between her legs. Phillip looked at her and tilted his head, lifted his eyebrows. 

Anne sighed, her teeth biting down on her lower lip. She nodded.

Phillip continued up her inner thigh, pressing open mouthed kisses as he went. He did the same to the other thigh, teeth nipping and tongue soothing until goosebumps appeared on her skin. He leaned up and kissed her hip bone, the dip right below her belly button. Then he hooked one leg over his shoulder, gripped her hips and pulled her down toward him. 

She giggled at the suddenness of it, brows arching upward. “Having fun down there?” she teased.

He gave her a slow shit-eating grin, because there was no way to pass that up. “I’m going to be,” he said. 

Her eyes went wide; a little amused, a little shocked, and obviously more than a little turned on. Phillip took that moment to lower his head, and press a kiss against her core. Anne shivered at the contact. She was already aroused, wet and wanting. That knowledge pulled a groan from him, muffled against her core. She shivered again. He went slowly from there, tracing patterns over the delicate flesh, and never taking his eyes off her. Her gaze was locked with his, pupils blown wide and lips parted. He swept his tongue up, watched as her breath hitched and she swallowed visibly. 

Phillip lifted his head slightly. “You are absolutely spectacular, do you know that?” 

“No.” She shook her head, as if clearing it. “Maybe sometimes? When you look at me like that.”

He huffed out a breath, a short laugh. Then he bent his head again and buried his face in her. He remained methodical in his ministrations, listening intently to Anne's simple directions. Eventually she grew quiet, her breathing coming in shorter and short gasps, punctuated by soft moans. 

Every so often he would look up at her, eyes now shut tight, chest heaving with every breath. Eventually her fingers went from gripping the duvet, to gripping his hair. Her nails grazing his scalp. It was almost too much, the feel of her hands in his hair, her throaty moans filling his ears, and the taste of her on his tongue. He shifted, tried to ease the ache of his erection now straining against his boxer shorts. 

Instead he focused on her, the way she her hips had started to buck against him, how her knees tightened around his ears. Her fingers in his hair were almost painful, and a litany of incoherent words tumbled from her lips. Though he could recognize his name and the word ‘please.’ Phillip continued to use his tongue and mouth, though he never once touched the place he knew she wanted most. He reached one hand around her leg, laid it against her stomach, right above the thatch of dark curls to keep her still. 

She made a strangled noise, fingers digging tighter into his hair. He finally traced her clit with his tongue, and her hips bucked hard against his hand. He licked and teased until she was shaking above him, her moans dissolving into frustrated whines, close but never quite reaching completion. 

With one final stroke of his tongue, he sucked her clit, and the best he could describe was that Anne fell apart. She let out a throaty cry, head thrown back as she arched clean off the bed. He remained steadfast as she rode out her orgasm, convulsing and whimpering, her knees pressing tightly against his ears. 

When she finally came down, she sucked in gulps of air, her body relaxing and practically melting into the bed. Her hands left his hair, falling beside her, and her legs loosened around his head. 

Feeling rather smug, Phillip kissed her thigh and moved up her body. The second he was within reach, she grabbed his face and kissed him without hesitation. When they broke the kiss, he stretched out beside her.

“I told you would it be fun.” 

Anne looked up at him with dazed eyes. “I can’t move.” 

“Good, I was hoping for that.” He paused. “I’ve thought about it a lot. Too much probably.” 

“During those long, cold showers?” 

“Yeah, it was a little counterproductive.” 

She laughed and let her eyes trailed over his chest, his stomach, and finally settled on the front of his boxers. “There’s still something to take care of,” she said. Now that her gaze was a little clear, Phillip could see a question there. 

He reached down, hooked his thumbs under the waistband and removed his boxers. They were tossed to the floor, next to her lingerie. Phillip laid back, watching as Anne sat up. 

She slid her fingers over his chest, followed them with her mouth as she kissed and touched her way down. The moment she got to his hip, her tongue following the line down to his pelvis, he shut his eyes. The sight and sensation too much together. He felt her breath against the length of him, and then her hand circled his cock and pumped once. His breath left in a whoosh, and he was completely unprepared when he felt her tongue on him. She licked upward from base to tip, circling once. 

“Jesus,” he mumbled, wondering how he was going to last. 

“Condom,” Anne said. He opened one eye, found her tipped over the edge of the bed with her ass in the air. His cock throbbed. After a moment she sat up, the small foil package in hand. 

“You’re very prepared,” he said.

“Of course, the point was to seduce you.” She smiled and opened the package. He watched as she slid the condom over him, breathing harshly through his nose. 

Once her task was complete, Anne reached out for him, pulled him up for a kiss. It was slow and deep, and he wasn’t entirely sure how long they stayed like that; barely touching aside from their lips. Eventually Anne shifted and threw a leg over his lap, her hands braced on his shoulders.

“For record, I’m not going to last. At all,” he said. 

“I don’t think I could handle if it you did. That was… a lot.” She bit her lip, almost shy. 

“Are you sure about this? We don’t hav--” She cut him off with a kiss.

“I’m sure,” she said. 

Phillip let his hands settle on her waist, but Anne had complete control as she straddled him. She kissed him again, reached one hand between them, and slowly slid down until he was buried in her heat. He had to force himself to remain still, let her adjust herself. How long had he been hard? He no longer knew at that point, but he did know it wasn’t going to take much of anything to get him off.

Once Anne was settled, she met his gaze. “Is this okay?” 

He nodded. “Thought about this too.” 

“So have I.” She bit her lip and grinned. “You’re not the only who was taking longer showers.” 

“Now you’re just torturing me.” 

“Well guess what?” she asked. “After I move in we can take longer showers together.” 

There was no time for Phillip to process that statement beyond a lingering thought of how nice it would be, because she took that moment to rock her hips forward and all coherent thoughts left him. All that was left was the feel of Anne moving against him, and white hot desire growing in the pit of his stomach. 

They were pressed together, chest to chest, and Anne buried her face against his neck. He felt her lips on his skin, and then her teeth nipped at his pulse point. Past the thundering in his ears, he could hear Anne’s gasping breaths and soft moans. He could get addicted to hearing her make those noises; could get addicted to everything about her. 

He could not remember a time when he had been more enthralled with a person, and every tiny quirk. He also couldn’t remember a time when he had been more aroused, the needy rush making it nearly impossible to breathe. 

“Phillip?” Anne’s voice was breathy, barely more than a whisper. He opened his eyes and looked at her, grit his teeth to keep from coming at the sight of the unfettered lust in her eyes. How could she be so perfect? 

Reaching between them, he brushed his thumb against her clit and her pace stuttered. She leaned forward, kiss him so hard their teeth knocked together. For a time there was only the sound of their smothered breathing and the slick sound of skin on skin as they found a rhythm together. Then Anne tipped over the edge again. She threw her head back, mouth open as she cried her release, his name on her lips. Phillip kissed her throat, her collarbone, any part of her he could reach. 

At her climax, her body tightened around his cock. It was too much to handle and his thoughts could only focus on the need for release, mindlessly thrusting up into her warmth. Once, twice, and then he was gone. His vision turned white around the edges as the burning need in his belly slowly eased with each inelegant pump of his hips, his arms locking around Anne’s waist as he thought his heart might burst. 

When his mind started to clear, and his lungs could suck in air again, he was aware of Anne cradling his face. He opened his eyes to find her watching him intently. She leaned forward and kissed him, it was slow and sloppy, both of them spent and sated. When she pulled back, she rested her forehead against his.

“Hi,” she whispered.

Phillip laughed weakly. “Hi.” 

Unable to stay sitting up Phillip sank back against the bed, and Anne followed. They untangled themselves, Anne reaching over to dispose of the condom in the wastebasket beside the bed. They managed to climb under the blankets before falling back against the pillows. 

Anne tucked herself against Phillip’s side, and look up at him. “Did that live up to your shower fantasties?”

“Do you even need to ask?” he croaked, too tired to do much else. 

“So the seduction was a success?” 

“Yes. Please feel free to seduce me whenever you like.” 

“What if I wanted to seduce you again, right now?” She pressed her lips to his shoulder. 

He closed his eyes, almost pained. “Give me at least an hour to recover, then we’ll talk. Actually give me two hours.” 

“Or we could talk in the morning, I suppose.” She wrapped an arm around his waist, buried her face in the crook of his neck. “We’re going to move in together,” she whispered.

“We are.” A slow grin spread across his face.

“Are you happy?” she asked. 

“I can say with complete honesty I have never been happier in my life, and that's all because of you.” He turned his head, kissed her forehead. “Are you happy?”

“Yes.” He could feel her smiling against his neck. 

That night as Phillip started to fall asleep, Anne curled up in his arms, two thoughts struck him. The first being that in the morning he was going to make her scream his name again. The second being that one day he was going to marry her.


End file.
